Itcha Itcha Sakura
by Ake92
Summary: Sakura becomes the star of the movie Itcha Itcha Paradise, and lives with the Akatsuki. What the hell was i thinking? Originally found on my old account SomberHemlock666 ONESHOT


"Sakura-chan! I'm bored!" Naruto whined, yet again.

"Go jump off the boat." Sakura mumbled to herself. "We're almost there Naruto!" Sakura said with a fake happy voice.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked. "Sakura, were you planning on getting dressed?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. Sasuke pointed to her shirt, it was white and totally see through, and Sakura wasn't wearing a bra. "Shit." Sakura ran below and the next thing you heard was a loud scream. Sasuke and Naruto ran down stairs too see what the problem was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sakura stop screaming!" Sasuke said. Then he saw why she was screaming, Itachi and Kisame were in the room, and Sakura was naked from the waste up.

"OUT!" she demanded. Itachi was trying to get Kisame up and when he finally did, Kakashi walked in, and hit Kisame in the head with the door causing him to black out again.

Kakashi looked at Sakura, trying to cover her self with the see through white tee, and back at his book, to back at Sakura. "Hey Sakura did you know that you're in here?" Kakashi asked.

"WHAT?????????!!!!!!!!" everyone yelled, even Kisame, but plopped his head back down, Itachi finally decided to screw it, kicked Kisame in the side and left him.

"Yeah look." Kakashi showed the book to everyone, and there was a photo of Sakura in the shower in the book. Sakura ripped the book away and smacked all of the guys with a nose bleed, which was all of them but Kisame who was knocked out.

"Everyone out while I get dressed!" Sakura demanded. All of the guys left, cept Kisame who Itachi said was too heavy to move. Sakura through on a black halter top and rushed out to see all of the boys looking at the Come Come paradise book again she smacked them, and threw the book over board, casing Kakashi to cry.

"Itachi what the hell are you doing here anyways?" Sakura asked.

"We came for you." Kisame said and grabbed Sakura before he and Itachi both disappeared.

"Well that was weird." Kakashi said pulling out another book.

"Should we go after her?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, Sakura's a big girl, she'll be ok." Kakashi said.

AT THE AKATSUIKI HIDE OUT...

"So sakura, what do you say?" the leader asked.

"Explain this again." sakura said crossing her arms in the chair she was sitting in.

"If you agree to make this movie, not only will you become famous, but you will be rich, and have tons of men all over you." the leader said.

"I'm what do I have to do?" sakura asked.

"You'll see...kukukuku..."

"Hey why is Sasori looking at me like that? Itachi what's going on? Hey get off, what is that camera for? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Hey look what's on TV you guys!" Naruto called. All of the guys came running.

"Holy shit!" Sasuke said.

"Dude that's hot!" Shikamaru said.

"Who's she with?" Neji asked

"Where is she?" Shino asked.

"That's a scene from COME COME PARADISE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi, Jiraiya, Asuma, Kankuro, and Gaara yelled.

"How do you know Gaara? You're not old enough."

"I'm Kazakage, I get special privileges.

"Oh." all of them said in unison.

"Hey let's call her." Choji said, reaching for the phone, he punched in a series of numbers and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Itachi asked.

"Is Sakura there?"

"Hold on." Itachi said. "Sakura get your ass on the phone!" Itachi yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Itachi." Sakura demanded, "Hello?"

"Hi Sakura" all the guys said.

"Oh it's you."

"Oh come on Sakura you're still not sore about us leaving you are you?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I'm furious, because of you I agreed to that stupid ...oh Kami you saw it didn't you?" Sakura asked. There was no reply on the other end. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
